The Newest Tempest
by Azuryne
Summary: Rimuru receives a vague message from Ciel, one that causes him to adopt an abandoned child in Wizarding Britain. The Light will reveal its true colors and the Dark is far from dead. fem!Harry
1. Ciel's Message

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken nor do I own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was five years ago that Yuuki Kagurazaka and Velda had been defeated, the honor ultimately going to a certain slime. After the war, many of the heads of states from various countries came to that slime for assistance and alliances, raising the prestige of his nation. Additionally, the development of his nation, the Jura Tempest Federation, went along smoothly, building the tallest buildings in the world, completing the first railroad system, and even planning a new network of airplanes. New, faster, methods of travel increased the popularity of the capital city, bringing with it culture to the Federation from even the farthest lands on the continent. These also strengthened the Federation's economic powerhouse, allowing more and more goods to flow at a rate never before seen in the world. In those five years, the Federation had become widely regarded as the political, cultural, and economic center of the world.

Rimuru Tempest, formerly Satoru Mikami, was the slime that had made that all possible.

This day proved to be a very interesting day for him. Ciel, his Manas, had given him a very vague message: «Earth, United Kingdom, Surrey, Little Whinging, Privet Drive, Number 4. October 31, 1981, 22:00. Go there.» She also provided an image.

Over the years, Ciel had begun to develop a distinct personality. Along with that came a mischievousness that Rimuru sometimes felt like he could live better without. It also came with a new possessiveness of her "master", forbidding him from taking some DNA from Satoru Mikami and integrating his old appearance it into his human form. Ciel had instantly rejected his idea with a cold tone, saying that things would get troublesome if he were to develop sex characteristics. In her words, «I will definitely not allow other women to enjoy! Outrageous!»

...

Back to Ciel's mischievousness, that vague message with an address and time in London of all places was certainly one example. Back when she was Great Sage or Wisdom King Raphael, she would give straight answers and complete advice, but as Wisdom God Ciel and Manas: Ciel, she would cut corners and take actions without telling him what she was doing. Of course, she didn't do anything harmful with her new personality and it was a lot more interesting than her previously emotionless self, but sometimes, he just wished he could get a straight answer out of her.

That said, her personality wouldn't affect how much Rimuru trusted her. After all, she had waited until the End of Time for him to awaken after Yuuki's attack during that fateful battle. It was for this trust that he had told her about his previous life and everything he knew about Earth. Her message was odd, but he would see what it was about anyways.

He told Diablo, Shion, Benimaru, and Souei where he was going and why so they didn't cause panic when they realized he was missing. The four of them could spread the word to the rest of his friends and subordinates to keep the peace.

After that, Rimuru changed into his human form and used Time Warp to get relatively close to the location in space-time Ciel had told him about. Spotting his destination, he looked around to see if there was anything unusual. Seeing nothing too out of the ordinary, he watched the lights in Number 4 turn off, most likely signifying that its residents had gone to bed. Since Number 4 was his target, he believed that something still might happen either in or around the house.

Activating [Invisibility], a skill he had copied from an Otherworlder, he leaped up on top of Number 4. There, he waited patiently for something to happen, hoping that Ciel hadn't just sent him here to watch him sit there like an idiot. Luckily, that was not Ciel's plan.

To pass the time, Rimuru pulled out some older manga to re-read, although just until he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Asking Ciel how long had passed, he was relieved to learn that it was only 23 minutes.

A man in very strange clothing suddenly appeared on the far corner of Privet Drive. He was in every way like the stereotypical European wizards Rimuru had read about during his life on Earth. He wore long robes, a purple cloak that touched the ground, and he even had that silvery beard that was long enough to reach his waist. The strange old man suddenly looked at the other end of the street, then laughed lightly and muttered something at a cat that was sitting there. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out what Rimuru thought was a lighter, although that thought was promptly shattered when the silver device caused the streetlights to go out one by one. Rimuru could see just fine in the dark, but he doubted that anyone else on the block would be able to see all too well.

Looking back at the cat, he realized that it was no longer a cat, but a severe-looking woman, one whom the strange old man was currently talking with. She too was wearing the stereotypical western wizard clothing (witch clothing?), although emerald green rather than the man's purple. The two struck up a conversation, though the woman was visibly annoyed, even more so when the man began pulling out some candy from his cloak and offered it to her. However, her anger only lasted so long as the two eventually transitioned into what could only be a heavy topic, judging by the gasps, depressed faces, and shed tears.

And then a motorcycle fell from the sky. A massive one. With an equally massive man on it. With a... baby in his hands? In his country, this might not be considered strange, but Rimuru was on Earth. As Ciel started giggling, he could only wonder if this was related to why she wanted him to come to Earth. His interest peaking, he decided to eavesdrop a little bit. Ciel's Thought Acceleration would help him to understand English since he naturally assumed that non-Asiatic Londoners wouldn't usually speak Japanese or the language of his world.

"Hagrid," said the old man, relieved. "Professor Dumbledore," the large man, Hagrid, returned before greeting the woman at his side, "Professor McGonagall."

_Professors? What do they teach, magic? _At that point, Ciel was having a hard time holding in her laughter and Rimuru wasn't sure if he wanted to know why she was having such a good time.

"No problems, were there?" The old man, Dumbledore, asked Hagrid.

"No, sir. House was almost destroyed, but I got the two of them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. Dropped the boy off at the Burrow ter his parents before comin' here."

"Good, now-"

"And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ we're all _here_, of all places?" The woman, McGonagall, asked heatedly, cutting the old man off.

"We've come to bring Amaryllis to her aunt and uncle," Dumbledore responded. "It is what we must do."

"Why _\- _you can't mean the people who live _here_?" she protested, pointing at the house Rimuru was sitting on top of. "Dumbledore, you _can't_. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find a couple who are less like us and they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Why couldn't she just live with the Weasleys like the rest of her family?"

"Lily and James requested to have Amaryllis erased from the Wizarding World. Now that they can see the pieces falling in place, they have come to the right choice." Pausing for a moment to look straight into McGonagall's eyes, he continued, "It is for the best that she stays here with the only non-magical family she has. I've written them a letter."

And with that, Rimuru felt like he had heard enough to get a general understanding of what was happening. Magic was real on Earth, which still confused him because surely _someone_ would have noticed with all the technology available to humans by the time he had been stabbed. For some reason unknown to him, a young girl named Amaryllis had been abandoned by her magical family. Their friends, who were probably professors at a school for magic, agreed to it and decided to help out. The girl was to be dumped with her aunt, uncle, and cousin, who, by the way McGonagall spoke about them, seemed like a group of disgusting people.

_Can we take her back to the Federation with us?_ Rimuru asked Ciel, who excitedly replied, «She can be our child!» He took that to mean a yes, but also instantly understood that Ciel would be mad at him if he didn't introduce the girl as "Ciel and his daughter" or something like that.

Shivering at the thought of Ciel's wrath, he patiently waited for the two wizards and one witch to leave. As he was waiting, Ciel chose to give him a second message: «London's West End, Charing Cross Road, Leaky Cauldron. Gringotts Wizarding Bank.» He took this message to mean that this was where he should go next after picking up Amaryllis. Unfortunately, he couldn't use Time Warp or Teleportation to get there because those skills required that he have an image of his destination in mind, which Ciel didn't provide this time. However, he hoped that there would be a high concentration of Magicules around the Wizarding Bank in order to protect it, something he would easily be able to sense with [Magic Perception].

Watching as the three suddenly disappeared as if they had used Teleportation, he jumped down from the roof and picked up the baby girl, who was now holding that letter the old man had mentioned earlier. Maybe he would consider reading the letter later, but he had more important things to get to. Sprouting dark wings from his back, he launched himself into the sky. For a split second, one might have been able to see a bundle of blankets quickly floating upwards, but Rimuru quickly realized this issue and held the girl inside of his fur coat to extend the effects of [Invisibility] to her.

[Magic Perception] was constantly active for high-level beings like Rimuru, so all he had to do was reach out and look for any abnormalities. As he flew northeast towards the heart of London, he noticed little fluctuations in the Magicule concentrations here and there throughout the city. While normal people had a very small concentration of Magicules, which could still be sensed with [Magic Perception], the people who could use magic had significantly higher concentrations of Magicules within them. To someone like Rimuru, it wasn't anything special, but it was a big leap up from non-magical people.

Once he reached the heart of London, he found five very noticeable abnormalities. There were two massive ones - one deep underground and one near a slightly worn-down building - and three smaller ones - a phone booth and another two underground. He wasn't too sure on what the Magicules in the phone booth were for and the underground locations would be a pain to get to without knowing the way, so he hoped that the worn-down building might hold some clues.

Approaching said building, he was able to read the sign that read "Leaky Cauldron", meaning that this was where Ciel wanted him to go. He also felt the Magicules forming a barrier that seemed to be aimed at non-magical people. He didn't know what this barrier did specifically, but none of the non-magical people seemed to notice the place even existed. They would occasionally glance at the buildings on either side of it, but not at the Leaky Cauldron itself. Perhaps the barrier diverted their attention away from the building?

Entering the building, he found a depressing scene. The building was functional as a bar - a pub as the English called it, but that was about it. At least this was not his final destination, which was the Wizarding Bank. Closing the door, he took Amaryllis out of his coat, de-activated [Invisibility], and walked towards the greatest concentration of Magicules. Oddly enough, that happened to be in the back yard of the pub, above the trash bins, emanating from a single brick two up and three across. Not understanding what the brick was supposed to do, he opted to poke it a few times. To his surprise, that actually did the trick by itself, causing the bricks to reshape themselves into an archway and revealing an entrance where there was none previously.

Stepping through the entryway, he looked around. If the Leaky Cauldron was a mess, this was a whole other kind of a mess. Did wizards just not care about cleanliness and order? The buildings here were leaning in different directions and the street was far too narrow for the number of people walking through it. Suddenly, a crack sounded to his left, revealing where a wizard had suddenly appeared. He thought that if this was how wizards teleported in this world, then that sucked because they would instantly give their position away, ruining a chance to take one's enemy unawares. What a waste of a skill...

Ignoring how the buildings looked, the shops themselves seemed interesting to Rimuru. Certain shops stood out to him, like Eeylop's Owl Emporium and Quality Quidditch Supplies, for he had never seen a shop entirely dedicated to owls nor did he know what this "Quidditch" was. He did, however, see the stereotypical flying brooms in that Quidditch shop, so maybe they had a sport involving flying brooms that they called Quidditch? In any case, his destination was straight ahead of him. While it was still in a similar condition to all the other buildings around it, it at least looked more formal and grander in comparison.

Walking into the bank, he saw what he could only assume were goblins since they looked more or less like the goblins in Jura Forest. The only real difference one could see was that these goblins had pale skin like humans instead of the green skin he was used to seeing. The goblins were working at desks that lined the walls of the bank, directing clients and filing paperwork. Seeing that there was not much else to observe, he joined the shortest line, though the bank wasn't exactly busy at eleven o' clock at night.

Now, Rimuru wasn't carrying around any money with him as he hadn't expected to need any. However, combining [Creation Lord Ahura Mazda] and [Information King Akashic Records], he could easily make infinite amounts of pure gold and surely, he could exchange that for something here. While he would most certainly not do that back in the Federation because that would cause the value of gold and therefore gold coins to plummet, he could make an exception for Earth because, well, he at least hoped they had ways to prevent a market crash.

"Next!" The teller in his line called out, bringing him out of his thoughts. The goblin gave him a questioning look, but not directed at his eyes. Was it the color of his hair?

"Hello. Would it be possible to have a private room to set up an account and discuss legal matters?" He asked the teller in a soft and polite manner.

Scrutinizing him for a moment, the goblin eventually relented and curtly said, "Follow me." The teller got down from his seat and lead Rimuru through the halls of the bank. Eventually, they arrived at a simple office with a table in the middle and a couple of chairs surrounding it. In one of the chairs sat another goblin.

"Rodraff here will be your account manager once your account is set up," the teller explained, gesturing to the other goblin in the room. "He will also be able to take care of your legal issues. Anything you say to him is strictly confidential, so have no worries." And at that, the teller left, his job complete.

"Hello, I am Rimuru Tempest. Nice to meet you," he introduced himself, giving the goblin a warm smile and then taking a seat. Rodraff, quite unused to such kind treatment from customers, stood in silence for several seconds before replying, "Hello. As you have already heard, I am Rodraff. What can I do for you?"

"There are a few things I would like to get done. I'd like an account set up, I want to convert some gold into currency, and I want to adopt this child. I know this is a bank, but do you deal with things like that?"

"The first two requests of yours should be easy enough and yes, we have clearance to file magical adoptions from the Ministry of Magic."

"Ministry of Magic?"

"You... _don't_ know about the Ministry?"

"Unfortunately, I am not from the area."

"I have never heard of a group of people who speak perfect English and are not bound by the laws of one Ministry or another, nor do I think any witch or wizard who has access to learning English to such a degree would not be bound under some Ministry."

"... Ehh... Well, I guess I need to add another thing to the list - a lot of information."

"I am also interested in gaining information from you, so why don't we do a trade."

"I guess we can do that since everything is confidential. But first, I should properly introduce myself." Rimuru had hoped he could do this with a little more ease and with fewer details revealed, but this would have to do. Setting Amaryllis on the table, he went into his slime form and hopped onto the table next to her. The goblin was rather startled at this sudden development, not knowing what the blue blob on its table was or how it could take the appearance of a human so perfectly.

"I am known as the Great Demon Lord Rimuru Tempest, founder and sole ruler of the Jura Tempest Federation..."

* * *

Quite some time later, the two of them had finally finished their exchange of general information. Rimuru had learned quite a lot about magical Britain and found many things that both he and Rodraff thought were quite dumb. He had also cleared up the fact that he was genderless, identified as a male, and had a human form that looked like a young woman. Interestingly, Rodraff had asked to visit the Federation to meet with the goblins of that world and to see if he could learn anything from the dwarves since goblins were also known for their metalsmithing. Rimuru happily agreed, seeing no real reason to refuse. It wasn't like the goblins of Earth could interfere with the Federation's economy anyway.

It was also surprising, yet not that surprising that the Wizarding World mostly relied on wands and staffs along with incantations to cast magic. Even the classic "abracadabra" existed, although said slightly differently and with much more horrifying effects. Anyways, it was possible to cast magic with only your body and it was possible to cast magic soundlessly, but while the latter was often achieved, the former could only rarely be achieved and only at the most basic levels. It was somewhat comforting to know that at least the goblins could cast wandlessly without any trouble, at least.

At last, it was time to get down to business. Rimuru materialized a standard bullion bar of pure gold for Rodraff to examine, setting it on the table with the expectation that the goblin wouldn't take it too kindly if he dropped an almost 30-pound bar of gold directly into his hands. While examining the bar, Rodraff was thoroughly astonished. He knew that he was dealing with foreign royalty, but this...

"This bar is worth almost 130,000 galleons by itself," he told Rimuru weakly. During their information exchange, he had not mentioned something because he thought it would be unnecessary. This was the fact that their currency was only coated or sometimes only colored, not made entirely of gold, silver, or bronze. Galleons used to be worth almost 7,000 times as much as they did now, but that age was long gone. Besides, large coins of pure gold were just too heavy to carry around.

"That much, huh?" With the assistance of Thought Acceleration, he quickly calculated the size of a more reasonable bar. "This bar should be worth 3,000 galleons, 5,000 sickles, and 2,000 knuts, I think. Could I have that one converted and store the rest of the gold in a vault?"

"Absolutely," Rodraff replied, relieved that he wouldn't have to explain why hundreds of millions of galleons were suddenly needed for a single, new vault. Even for royalty, that was seriously just too rich. "Now, onto your legal dilemmas, which I assumed are related to the human baby you've brought with you today?"

"Yes, it's related to her. Her name is Amaryllis and I think she's related to two people named Lily and James. These two people wanted her identity to be erased from the Wizarding World and turned to an old man named Dumbledore, a woman named McGonagall, and a large man named Hagrid for help. She was supposed to be dropped off at the house of an unpleasant family, although one related to her by blood. The large man said something about a house being destroyed, a brother, and something about 'Weasleys', but that's the end of the information I know. Do you know any of the names I mentioned?"

"Do you remember how I mentioned the current state of the country - a battle of Light against Dark as many are calling it?" An affirmative nod prompted him to continue. "While the so-called Dark Lord I mentioned is what you could call 'the leader of the Dark', Albus Dumbledore is the one most would call 'the leader of the Light'. He has many other titles, including Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts, all three of which I mentioned earlier. Hogwarts is where Minerva McGonagall is a professor and Rubeus Hagrid is the groundskeeper. The Weasleys are a large family that are firmly Light and I can only guess with all the connections that Lily and James are Lily Potter and James Potter. They are the parents of Benny and Amaryllis - twins. Their family is also firmly Light."

"It doesn't seem very 'Light' to abandon a child with a bad family, does it?"

"Indeed, it does not. I myself cannot completely understand why Dumbledore would do such a thing but there is a thing that all of us goblins understand about him that the humans completely ignore. We all know he's a very smart and manipulative man who plays dumb and senile. He is the sort of man to say that the result justifies the means of attaining that result. It is entirely possible that this is just another one of his schemes."

"In this case, it's a very good thing that I picked her up and away from his grasp, isn't it?"

"I think so, at least. The Light might disagree, but I doubt the Neutral and Dark families would care at all that someone is messing with the old goat's plans. That said, would you like to just adopt her on paper, or would you like to opt for the full package - a blood ritual?"

"What does this blood ritual do to a human wizard or witch?"

"Under normal circumstances, the ritual more or less causes the child, who must be less than 18 years of age, to take the characteristics of the people who will become their parents and guardians. We recommend not involving any more than two parents and two guardians because any more people involved may result in serious harm to the child. As for your situation, I cannot say with certainty what will happen if a human is adopted through a blood ritual by beings as powerful as the ones you describe. I am interested to know what would happen, however, and would be grateful to hear the results if you decide on the blood ritual."

"Thank you. I will go with the blood ritual and I'll update you on the results as she ages."

"Very well. Since Dumbledore, with all his political influence, could easily erase this girl from existence, it is only a matter of time until that happens. After that, we'll be free to formally file this adoption with the Ministry and your parenthood will be completely recognized. Until then, I'll need you to fill out some forms in regards to the adoption. While you're doing that, I'll go find a copy of the instructions for the blood ritual."

And this is what Rimuru gets for constantly shoving all the paperwork on his subordinates. Now, with no one but Amaryllis, who was but a small child, and Ciel, who would probably refuse, he was forced to face his dreaded enemy head-on.

Luckily, the forms weren't too lengthy and Parallel Processing made reading and understanding the fine print and conditions rather easy. If only he could've had Ciel's help back when he was but a simple salaryman in Japan... When Rodraff eventually returned with the copy, Rimuru stored it in an Imaginary Space and handed the completed forms to his account manager, then the two set off towards his new vault.

On their way down, Rodraff told him, "I understand that you've been requesting that I do not regard you as royalty here, but unfortunately that fell on deaf ears. You've been granted a maximum-security vault on the 25th floor, the deepest floor. You will have Vault 2501, which is the only one in use on that floor. As is the case with maximum security vaults, there are no keys to this vault and the only way to get in is with the touch of the account manager, although I wouldn't put it past you to find some way into it without my touch."

Sighing in resignation at the fact that he was being treated like royalty, Rimuru simply nodded along at what the goblin was saying. At the thought that there were 25 floors, he began wondering if it was done through manual labor or if they had someone like Ramiris, but then he immediately discarded that idea because it was most likely neither. The goblins probably had some magic that could move large amounts of material efficiently and Rodraff probably wouldn't have been as wary of his title as "Great Demon Lord" if they had someone like Ramiris in the past. Ramiris's labyrinths made her too overpowered.

Once they reached Vault 2501, Rimuru found himself staring into a room that could probably fit an entire decent sized mansion. It would be useless to fill the entire vault with gold and other valuables because there probably wouldn't be enough currency in the entire world to account for all of it, so what else could he do with a mansion-sized room but build a house? It wasn't necessary at all for him to do this, but it felt like a waste of space to leave such a big room so empty.

Using the Ultimate Skills [Creation Lord Ahura Mazda] and [Information King Akashic Records] together once again, he built a cozy Japanese style house in the back half of the vault. Turning to the ceiling, he created a multitude of 'stars', which were really just balls of light hovering slightly below the ceiling. He couldn't exactly explain how that was possible, but the easiest answer would be "magic". Focusing his attention on the remaining half of the vault, he placed stacks of the standard bullions so that they rose in perfectly aligned pillars all the way up to the ceiling, only leaving space for where the piles of knuts, sickles, and galleons would go, as well as the pathway to get to the house.

In the meantime, Rodraff was about to faint from the ease at which Rimuru built a house, from the way he casually defied the Laws of Magic, and from the tens of billions of galleons worth of gold he had stockpiled. Maybe he should've gone easy on his account manager and left some of the room empty... No. It was too late to regret his decisions. His house and the ceiling were beautiful and they would be staying there for the foreseeable future.

When the goblin finally broke out of his daze, he worked to place the wizarding currency in the allotted space. The two had gone to exchange the gold for currency before actually heading down for Vault 2501 and it was a Gringotts policy to handle exchanges all the way through, including placing the money into vaults if that was what the client requested. Somewhere along the way, an expandable money purse was also picked up, which Rimuru though was quite helpful.

With their work done, Rimuru stashed a good amount of money into the purse and the two ascended back up to ground level, where he thanked Rodraff for his services before the two separated. Placing Amaryllis gently into another Imaginary Space, he would've liked to do some shopping right then, but the only problem was that it was past midnight and all of the shops were closed. In fact, it seemed like only Gringotts was open. Oh well. He would just have to find a clear space and Time Warp ten hours in the future or so, when all the shops were sure to be opened.

And he did just that.

What he didn't expect was a rampant party taking place in the alley. At that point, he was very glad that he had placed Amaryllis in an Imaginary Space because she would've surely been injured by a group of drunk wizards who came crashing down on Rimuru in a fit of boisterous laughter. Seriously, what was going on here?

Freeing himself, he was suddenly hit with the answer. Literally. A newspaper had been folded up and thrown in the air, which subsequently had hit him on the head. Unfolding it, he was met with the massive front page title "THE DARK LORD IS DEAD" and a picture of the Minister of Magic. Underneath her image, which was somehow moving, there was a single quote in bold: "I assert our inalienable right to party." Turning to the next page, he read the full article.

**THE DARK LORD IS DEAD!**

**VANQUISHED BY A CHILD!**

_For the past eleven years, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers have terrorized Britain. He made alliances with dark creatures, controlled armies of Inferi, and ruled over an army of Death Eaters. With violence and bloodshed, in both the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds, he caused our people to live in fear. But that all ended last night._

_It was late last night in Godric's Hollow that the so-called Dark Lord perished. We are told that he was likely targeting the Lord Potter and his family, who own a house there. The Potters are known for their first support of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the man said to be the only person He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ever feared. In a stroke of luck, the Lord Potter and his wife were away from their home battling Death Eaters when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came for them. However, their 15-month-old boy was there. When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named moved in to kill the young Benny Potter, the Killing Curse somehow rebounded, sending itself back at himself and ultimately killing him instead. _

"_We cannot offer an explanation for how this happened, nor do we particularly care so long as the man is dead for good," Millicent Bagnold, Minister of Magic, declared in a press conference earlier this morning. "With the self-fashioned Dark Lord dead, his followers will be in disarray and we will be in a position to round them up. With the end of rampant crime and unnecessary bloodshed in sight, we at the Ministry see no fault in celebrating, even if raucous and dangerously risky. I assert our inalienable right to party."_

_That, of course, is in response to the number of owls being sent across the country and the various other celebratory showings that show a blatant disregard for the Statute of Secrecy. The Muggles could not find a way to explain the huge number of owls or the "shooting stars" that lit up the pre-dawn sky. Fortunately, the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes didn't see the necessity in oblivating every Muggle who noticed, thus saving them a lot of work._

_For more on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's reign of terror and demise, celebrations, and the Potters, continue on page A3._

Well, Dumbledore sure worked fast. There was already no mention of a daughter in this article, meaning he had managed to erase the identity of a child in mere hours. What terrifying power this old man had.

Article aside, shopping was going to be a bit crazy today with the crowd, but he would try to get it over with anyway. Hopefully, he would only need to do one round of shopping and not stick around any longer than necessary.

Entering a shop called Flourish and Blotts, he instantly noticed that the shop was much bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside. Now, Rimuru wasn't a bookworm or anything of the sort, but he felt that going through Diagon Alley's bookstores was important for two main reasons. Most importantly, he wanted to raise Amaryllis so that she knew not only the magic of his world but also the magic of her own world. His secondary reason was that he wanted to seek out new ideas for skills, new methods for potion making, and other things like that. It would surely keep his researchers busy for a while.

Going through the shelves for anything that seemed remotely useful to him, he picked up all seven volumes of The Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, Defensive Magical Theory, all three Guides to Transfiguration (Beginner's, Intermediate, Advanced), One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Advanced Potion-Making, Book of Potions, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts, Numerology and Grammatica, Spellman's Syllabary, The Complete Runic Dictionary, A Guide to Everyday Charms, Eccentrics: Advanced Charms, and all four Guides to Alchemy (Beginner's, Intermediate, Advanced, Master's). It was quite the list, and quite heavy, but it would be a good amount of information. He found it rather strange that the books on alchemy were stuffed in the back and seemingly never touched. It was far from useless, so why did people ignore it?

Going to the counter to pay, the shopkeeper's eyes opened wide at the massive stack of books being carried. In fact, it was actually taller than Rimuru's human form. Handing the shopkeeper the 83 galleons and 14 sickles as requested, he then turned into an empty aisle before dumping his stack of books into yet another Imaginary Space. Hoping he had not been seen, he left Flourish and Blotts and headed for the two apothecaries across the street. There, he bought some of everything he didn't have available back in the Federation in addition to the stuff he had simply never heard of, like billywig stings. Eating up another hundred or so galleons between the two shops, he was suddenly very glad he didn't have to worry about money.

Wandering around, he passed through a couple of joke shops, a handful of bookstores, and finally a travel agency named TerrorTours. The joke shops weren't very helpful and the bookstores were generally more of the same albeit with something interesting here and there, but the travel agency held something very helpful. There, they sold an assortment of potions and devices that would give the user knowledge of a certain language as if they were a native speaker, sort of like what Ciel was doing for him at the moment. Best of all, they carried several dozen languages, including English. He also considered buying a bunch of potions containing another language to use as a secret code in his world, but ultimately decided against it because it would get too complicated.

He had eventually also found Knockturn Alley, which he thought looked very suspicious and fit for a criminal hideout. His thoughts were only strengthened when he went into a bookstore and found shelves full of Dark Arts, which he bought nonetheless. He was grateful that the shopkeeper barely batted an eye when he walked out with about half the shop's books.

And so, he ended up in Ollivander's, hoping to learn something about wands and wand making. Apparently, the Ollivander family had owned the place for 2363 years, only making wands, so how could they not have a great amount of knowledge? That said, he found it rather strange that the current owner tried to sneak up on him from behind when he entered. Of course, [Magic Perception] saw right through the attempt, but it was still odd nonetheless. The owner was only more surprised when someone he had never seen before, and he had an excellent memory, had not come in for a wand, but rather facts about what makes up a wand. At first, Ollivander thought that the woman with silvery blue hair (Rimuru) was just trying to steal trade secrets, but when confronted about it, the accusation was only denied. That was no lie and Ollivander could easily tell as a professional judge of character. Eventually, he relented and told the woman the basics of each material he used, which took up quite a while considering how many different woods could be used in combination with various cores, lengths, and flexibilities.

And why would Rimuru be asking about something as boring as what a wand is made out of? So he could get more powerful materials that might match Amaryllis when she would eventually need a wand, of course. He would leave the wand making to Ollivander since he was the expert, but he could at least hope to spoil Amaryllis a little with better materials.

Thanking Ollivander, he handed the wandmaker a handful of galleons as thanks for the lesson, though it took a few minutes to convince the man that he should take the money. Finished with his shopping and information collection, he used Time Warp to return to the Federation.


	2. A Sight to Behold

**A/N: **Thanks for all the supportive reviews! Suggestions for what should eventually happen are greatly appreciated, so don't hesitate if there's something you want to see eventually! Sadly, I can't guarantee that your suggestion will make it into the story, but I'll be thankful for your contribution nonetheless. :)

**Quartermass:** I've heard a lot of people say that we usually like or dislike Tensura for the exact same reasons. It's light-hearted and fun for many, but it also can be bland and overly clichéd for others. But hey, as long as you can enjoy the story as a whole, who really cares about the flaws?

**dragon-cloud16:** Well, first off, thanks for doing a hell of a lot of my work for me. Your first few 'suggestions' helped fill in the details for this chapter and I'll make sure to keep the others in mind for the later chapters. On a side note, since you mentioned Chloe, did you notice that when Rimuru got his fortune told in Dwargon to see who his fated one was, Chloe's face is always visible before Shizu's? I'm pretty sure that this is true for the anime, manga, WN, and LN, so does this give Chloe some credibility to be his true fated one (a.k.a. wife)? But since I mentioned Shizu, she was the original fated one, so what happens with her now? Aahhhh... so many things to think about...

No matter what, Ciel-sensei is best girl.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken nor do I own Harry Potter.**

* * *

As soon as Rimuru-sama had left for Earth, the four subordinates he had spoken to turned towards each other. "Flare Lord" Benimaru, Commander-in-Chief of the Federation's war potential, was the first the speak. "Does Rimuru-sama have friends in his old world? Didn't he say he was from a country called Japan, not this 'United Kingdom'?"

"War Lord" Shion, Rimuru-sama's chief secretary and leader of the Yomigaeri (Rimuru-sama's personal guard), was the one to answer. "Rimuru-sama said that his only current connection to that world is that he was first born there."

"If they were friends, he would've seen them some other time in the last five years," came the added response from "Yami" Souei, the Federation's Spymaster and head of its Department of Intelligence.

"Kufufufu. Surely, you all should have figured out that Rimuru-sama is on urgent business that has only just come to his attention. We will simply have to wait for him to return to know what exactly has happened. For all we know, he could bring back a child with him," answered "Demon Lord" Diablo, the Federation's resident Demon God and leader of the Black Numbers.

"A- a child?!" Shion shouted in shock. "H- has Rimuru-sama been having an affair?! Are we not good enough?"

"We already ruled out friends as an option, which would extend to anything more intimate than friendship," Souei countered, which managed to calm down Shion considerably.

"We should gather the Executives and a few others in preparation for when Rimuru-sama returns. I believe it is then that he will tell us what has happened," Diablo added when silence had resumed. With affirmative nods from the other three, all four set off to gather the highest officials in the Federation, along with a special addition if they could manage to find her.

* * *

When Rimuru returned, he was rather surprised when all of his Executives were waiting for him. He was about to make an announcement to all of them anyways and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't have to go through the effort of finding and gathering all of them. He was, however, more unsure why Treyni, Ramiris, Veldora, and even Velgrynd were present. Wasn't she going around the world looking for Rudra's reincarnation? Whatever. It couldn't hurt to explain to all of them, could it?

They were all waiting for him, so he began, "As you may or may not have been told, I just went to my original world because of a message from Ciel. While I was there, I came across their forms of magic, which might be helpful to us. I also chose to adopt a child that seems to be of some importance to the magical community there." Taking Amaryllis out of the Imaginary Space, he could've sworn he heard Benimaru ask Diablo 'How did you know?' or something like that. Shion looked very conflicted. "Legally, she is currently the daughter of Ciel and myself, but there is one more step to-"

"One more step?!" Shion shouted. Did she want Amaryllis to just be a legal child and nothing more? "How far ahead is Ciel-sama?! Is having a child with her not enough? What's next?!" Oh. That.

Wait, was it even possible for him to have a child without sex characteristics? «Nope!» Ciel answered all too happily. «I will definitely win!»

"Does the child have a name?" Treyni, the Federation's resident dryad and manager of the Great Jura Forest, asked, attempting to draw Shion's attention away from her own misery.

"Her name is Amaryllis. I think that's also the name of a flower in the other world."

"Amy-sama!" Shion shouted again, staring hard with determination at her Rimuru-sama.

"Huh? Who's Amy?" Did Shion know and deeply respect someone named Amy?

"If I can't have a child with Rimuru-sama, then I will give it its nickname that everyone can call it by!" In said slime's humble opinion, he was very glad that Shuna, Milim, and Chloe were not in the room because this conversation would turn into a complete train wreck with the three of them around in addition to Shion.

«I'm fine with calling her Amy from now on.» And with Ciel's okay, although it sounded a little begrudging, that was settled.

"If Ciel-sama is going to be recognized as her parent in the other world, shouldn't Ciel-sama have a body?" "Dragon Lord" Gabiru, captain of the Hiryuu, asked. Huh. Even he can be smart at times. Giving the dragonewt an approving nod, Rimuru set to work immediately, using his own cells to create a body for Ciel. In the end, her body looked like that of a 22-year-old woman with waist-length black hair. Like Rimuru, she had shining golden eyes and no sex characteristics - forever flat. And of course, he gave her some simple clothing, although she would probably ask for something more specific later on.

"This body can act like Veldora's and Velgrynd's if necessary, where it can be summoned and recalled," he explained. "However, since our connection isn't severed even like this, that might only happen in emergencies." Watching as Ciel admired her new body, he continued, "Does anyone else have any immediate questions?"

"Mist Lord" Zegion, Overseer of the Lords of the Labyrinth, motioned his will to speak and questioned, "Rimuru-sama, what is this 'next step' you began to mention earlier?"

Pulling out the papers Rodraff had handed him regarding blood adoption rituals from his Imaginary Space, he answered, "The goblins of that world have a way of doing a more advanced adoption." Reading the paper with the help of Though Acceleration and Parallel Processing, he quickly understood the process well enough. "They don't reveal how it actually works, but it involves a medium-sized magic circle and a lot of runes with the child in the middle of all of that. Blood, or some other highly magical part of the body, is used to construct the magic circle. The child will inherit something from each of its new parents/guardians that participate in the ritual. With human participants, it is recommended that at most four participate in the ritual, but there is no data for non-humans like all of us. Their reason for the limit is that too many different parts would normally break a human mind. Amy is currently still human, so our limit will be four as well, just in case."

Pausing, Rimuru realized that he needed to think of another two parents/guardians quickly. Ciel and himself were already two, but he hadn't thought beyond there. Ideally, he would like to have a male and a female so that Amy's mind wasn't skewed towards either gender as a result of the ritual - which the papers had mentioned as a risk. Diablo would be his choice for the male as he was the strongest human-looking male around. Zegion was probably just as strong as Diablo, but his form was quite far from human and Rimuru knew that the British wizards wouldn't accept that. Benimaru, while human aside from his horn, already had a child that was about four years old, so he was also out of the question.

The problem with having only one female spot available, however, was how to choose which one would be given the honor...

Shion was immediately out of question to avoid conflict with Shuna, Milim, and Chloe. Choosing Ramiris or Velgrynd would cause a conflict with Milim, as they were either a fellow Eight Star Demon Lord or a fellow True Dragon (even if Milim _technically_ wasn't officially a True Dragon). Treyni was Ramiris's subordinate, so if he picked her, Ramiris wouldn't take it too well. "Pain Lord" Ultima probably wasn't a good choice because she looked a little on the young side, which wouldn't sit well with people on Earth. Of course, she was a lot older than she looked, but that wouldn't help much over there. That left only "Chimeric Lord" Kumara, "Killer Lord" Testarossa, and "Menace Lord" Carrera as the female candidates that probably wouldn't make anyone mad.

Kumara, as Guardian of the 90th floor of the Labyrinth, would probably be unavailable most of the time unlike right now, so perhaps she wouldn't be the best choice despite all of her positive traits that could be passed on. Carrera worked on legislation and served in the Black Numbers, but she's known to go overboard in her fighting. That lack of restraint might not set the best example for Amy growing up...

Therefore, only Testarossa was left. Surprisingly, she seemed like quite a good choice. She was Diablo's right hand and devilishly intelligent. She was most certainly someone special within the Executives and maybe she could learn a few things from raising a child. Yes, yes... that could work out nicely... Alright!

"The four that I think should participate in the ritual are Ciel, Diablo, Testarossa, and myself. Are there any objections?" Thankfully, there were none. Ramiris was pouting visibly, but she would be fine soon enough. "Diablo, Testarossa, what about you two?"

"I would be most honored to be the guardian of your child, Rimuru-sama," Diablo answered cordially, which Testarossa echoed similarly. She was honestly surprised that she would be chosen over the others in the room. She could understand the choice of Diablo easily, but she was only his right hand. With others like Ramiris, Zegion, Veldora, and Velgrynd in the room, she couldn't place what made her a better choice than them. Despite her intelligence, she didn't yet know what the wizarding humans on Earth severely looked down on non-humans. However, she would accept the honor gladly, no matter how unworthy she seemed in comparison. She could also use the position to get a leg up on the other Executives...

"Great! We'll get to that soon. For now, can you fill them in on the important details, Ciel?"

"Of course!" Her voice was very beautiful and melodious. If someone had told Rimuru that his [Great Sage] would have a voice like this one day, he probably would not have believed them. And yet, here she was. "In the year the people of Earth call 1970, a human called himself a 'Dark Lord' and began to terrorize the nation of Great Britain. The magical and non-magical communities on Earth have long been separated, but this Dark Lord did not discriminate between the two when he killed, tortured, and pillaged. If they were below him and his dreams, they would be subject to his wrath. For reference, the humans capable of using magic have higher concentrations of Magicules within them and are called 'wizards' or 'witches' for males and females respectively.

"I told Master to go to a time eleven years after that, in the year they call 1981. For the last eleven years, the magical government of that nation failed to get the situation under control. On the night we arrived, this Dark Lord, which an entire government could not take care of, was supposedly killed by a mere child. That child is said to be Amy's twin brother, named Benny. However, when the story was published the next morning for the citizens to see, there was no mention of a daughter in the family, only a son.

"When we first arrived, an old man named Albus Dumbledore had planned on abandoning Amy with a family of deplorable non-magicals, or Muggles as they are called there. He claimed to have been requested by Amy's original parents to erase her existence because they were finally seeing 'the pieces fall in place', though neither of us can put our finger on what that was referring to. He would accept no argument from his colleagues on who he was abandoning Amy with, simply yet firmly replying with 'It is for the best'. In the opinion of that nation's goblins, who run their national bank, Dumbledore is an all too smart and manipulative human. He easily wins people over with his 'wise old man' guise and uses them to further his goals. In many ways, he is much like the Dark Lord. Both are vying to control their country - one with brute force and the other by manipulating its entire population.

"Aside from politics and war, the wizards of Great Britain have an acclaimed school to teach magic to children beginning at the age of eleven. It has not yet been decided if we should send Amy to this school to formally learn her original world's magic, but that time will not come for another ten years.

"On a final, dangerous note, the British view most non-humans that look like humans with great disdain and call them 'dark creatures', which is their way of saying that such beings are evil. They make exceptions for a few beings as they wish, but we do not know for certain how they would react to each of our forms. If any of us venture into their world, be cautious. For now, that is all. Are there any pressing questions?"

It was "Star Lord" Ranga who spoke next. "What will be Amy-sama's security detail? As the daughter of the King, she must be kept safe no matter where she goes. Should the Yomigaeri be her personal guard as well?"

Rimuru took the chance to answer. "For now, either Ciel or I should be around her most of the time, so security shouldn't be a problem, although having the Yomigaeri sounds like a good idea. When she's a bit older, maybe 8 or 9 years old, would you like to be her personal guard, Ranga?" His tail wagging furiously was an obvious indication that he was elated at the thought, so his very enthusiastic nods weren't entirely necessary.

"All right, anything else?"

...

"Well then, Ciel, Diablo, Testarossa, let's go and complete the ritual."

* * *

Rimuru had carefully read the fine print on the papers Rodraff had handed him and there sure was a lot of it. There were things ranging from ridiculous side effects to how entire buildings would occasionally collapse during the ritual. It still recommended performing the ritual indoors due to greater cleanliness and great lack of interference, though neither was a worry for Rimuru in the Federation. He just hoped nothing seriously harmful would happen to his new child.

As soon as the meeting with the Executives had wrapped up, he had taken Ciel, Diablo, and Testarossa a good three miles away from the capital city - with Amy in his arms, of course. Hopefully, at this distance, a small explosive force (which was described as the worst-case scenario during the ritual) wouldn't cause any panic in the city. Damage to the city itself would be unlikely even at close proximity, but it didn't hurt to be safe, so the extra distance also served that purpose.

They eventually reached a clearing in the forest. It was a small clearing, but big enough to fit the magic circle used in the ritual. As for the magic circle itself, he figured that it wasn't necessary to use magical body parts to construct it. That was simply the easier way to get it done because it didn't require pushing a large amount of Magicules into a concentrated area with great precision. For the four currently present, however, that should be a simple enough task. Now, he would only have to find a material that could contain such a concentration of Magicules. Demon steel couldn't contain external magic for long periods of time, but it was very effective in guiding magic power. It would do just fine for this ritual.

So he could focus on the work ahead of him without distraction, he gave Amy to Testarossa to hold. With the help of Ciel, a large block of demon steel was carefully reshaped to match the shape of the magic circle specified in the instructions. Ciel did take some liberties in the artistic qualities of the design, adding embellishments here and there where it really wouldn't matter. No thickness was specified in the instructions, most likely because the usual medium for the storage of Magicules would be blood and not metals, but both of them assumed that any reasonable thickness would be safe as long as there were no impurities in the demon steel. The individual runes were shaped from many smaller blocks of demon steel, all ending up with the same thickness as the magic circle. Neither Rimuru nor Ciel had read the books on runes that they had bought in London and therefore didn't know what each rune signified, let alone what they did together. Without that knowledge, they couldn't risk screwing up the placing at all and made sure to get the formation absolutely exact - down to the millimeter.

Diablo and Testarossa stood off to the side, admiring the work of their King and his partner. The intricacy of the magic circle alone was very nearly incomprehensible. What began as a mere hunk of demon steel slowly began to take its shape as a work of art that perhaps only the richest on the continent could hope to afford, if it were to be sold at all. Luckily for their pockets, this work of art was not to be sold or exhibited, but that was truly a shame. Their awe could only grow as their King and his partner began to lay out the runes. The delicacy of the little letters and the precision and care with which they were placed was utterly divine. When the creation was finished, there could be no other description but that it was a sight to behold.

Proud of his and Ciel's work, Rimuru took Amy from Testarossa's arms and placed the child in the center of the circle. The instructions had said to have the child being adopted located above a few specific runes in the center and, for some reason, not even the goblins knew what these runes represented. The fine print claimed that these few runes were created by a goblin Runes Master that refused to share any of his secret methods, only divulging his results. That itself wasn't too unbelievable, but it was strange that no one could figure out what the runes did even after thousands of years. Or maybe it was just that he had gotten too used to Ciel's supercomputer-like mind.

Facing Diablo and Testarossa, Rimuru called, "From here, we will each take a cardinal direction on the edge of the magic circle." He took the north end, Ciel took the east end, Diablo took the south end, and Testarossa took the west end. "Now, push a large amount of Magicules first through the magic circle, aiming them towards the runes in between us and Amy." All four of them began the process of pushing Magicules into the demon steel simultaneously. In Ciel's case, she just borrowed Magicules from Rimuru since her body was just an extension of his own.

After a few minutes of continuously pushing Magicules through the magic circle and the runes, the central runes began to glow unnaturally. Normally, even if demon steel managed to glow, it would still be dark red. However, the central runes were glowing in a bright shade of green. Pushing a good amount more Magicules towards those central runes, the bright green slowly turned into pure white until it suddenly vanished in a burst of magical power. It was only then that all four of them stopped pushing Magicules into the magic circle.

Once the burst of magical power from the runes subsided, slight changes in Amy could be noticed. Her formerly red bundle of hair was now as black as Ciel's and Diablo's with a bit of Testarossa's white at the tips. Her eyes, now fully open, were no longer almond shaped and green, but instead round with gold irises like Rimuru's, Ciel's, and Diablo's. Unlike Diablo, however, her sclerae were still white. Her skin had already been fairly pale, but her new ancestry made it slightly more pale, though not enough for her to look ghostly. The final change was that her Disaster Rank went up significantly. Initially, the concentration of Magicules within her might not have even earned her a D ranking, but that ranking was now hovering at around A. Being that she but a baby that could barely speak, she would most certainly grow stronger as she aged and with a starting ranking of A, that thought would be frightening for most. Indeed, she had the potential to become the fourth Unrankable being to ever exist, standing alongside Veldanava, Milim, and Rimuru.

There was now only one thing left to do: Naming. Humans and Demi-Humans have long been unable to reap the rewards of the Naming system because their societies gave their children names as soon as they were born, but non-humans have no such problem. Amy's new ancestry was half Viscous Dragonoid Demon God, or simply Ultimate Slime, and half high tier Demonic Spirit. As such, Amy was no longer human and therefore no longer bound to the lack of effects from the Naming system. The only possible issue was that she was half one evolutionary path and half another. Even Ciel wasn't entirely sure what would happen, but she predicted that both parts would evolve at the same time without interfering with each other. Hopefully, that was indeed the case.

"From today on, you are Amaryllis Tempest, known as Amy Tempest," Rimuru declared proudly as his Magicules rapidly flew towards her, allowing for her evolution. After the ritual, her slime part was at the same level as when Rimuru started out and her Demonic Spirit part was at the level of an Arch Demon. After her formal Naming, her slime part had evolved into a Demon Slime and her Demonic Spirit had evolved into a Demon Duke. Thankfully, it seemed like Ciel's prediction was correct, although it couldn't hurt to keep an eye out just in case. From this point, it would only take one more evolution to reach the level of an Ultimate Slime and a Demon King.

Maybe they should have held off the ritual until she was a bit older so she could actually handle the power available to her... No. There was no time for regrets. And anyway, Rimuru had to explain where the four of them were going next...

* * *

In a room deep underground, an emergency meeting was taking place. It was a very rare occurrence for almost all of the goblins of Gringotts Wizarding Bank to all be seated in a single room, but this day was a very tumultuous day for the bank's employees. The past two days, the last day of October and the first of November, had brought about three interesting developments. Additionally, they were all in quick succession and all interconnected in some way.

On the 31st, the man who had fashioned himself as a Dark Lord was supposedly killed by a child. Of course, the goblins would not believe such a ridiculous story and reasoned that he was still alive, somewhere. They normally didn't care about wizarding affairs that didn't affect them, but this event would bring about two more in the following hours that certainly affected them and their business.

Even later on the 31st, perhaps less than an hour before midnight struck, a beautiful young woman had come through their door holding a child. That in of itself wouldn't be such a strange thing, but this woman was surrounded by a divine aura, one of absolute authority, and yet she treated them with respect. It was also not very difficult for the goblins to sense that her hair was naturally a bluish silver, something a human could not have without the aid of magic. Was she a god, perhaps? But did those even exist?

All the information this woman had told Rodraff, her account manager, was confidential, but that was only strictly enforced such that other wizards would never hear those details. Their honor usually kept them from giving details to the other goblins, but some information simply had to be shared, in the opinions of a few.

And so, when Rodraff had mentioned that the woman was the king of a nation on a different world while filing the paperwork to get her a new vault, something was instantly set off in the mind of the Gringotts Head Goblin, Alluk, who happened to be walking by. He had been witness to the woman's divine aura earlier and now that there was a revelation that she was a king on a different world, he immediately knew he had to take a risk and assume that this was the truth, else he would lose out on a great deal of business from that currently unknown country. He ordered for her to be given a vault in the deepest part of the bank, something only true royalty and the highest of men could even hope to have. The goblins in the room were astounded at the sudden order, but nonetheless trusted the judgment of their boss.

When Alluk called for the majority of the goblins to assemble in his spacious office, he made sure to leave a considerable amount of time for Rodraff to spill all the details that seemed appropriate to tell everyone. Rodraff, who looked rather stressed, gave all of them news that they were surely not going to forget any time soon, not including that this interesting woman was actually genderless, identified as a male, and had a human form that was female.

He first made sure to mention who exactly this king was, throwing around unfamiliar names, titles, and species like 'Great Demon Lord', 'Viscous Dragonoid Demon God', 'Ultimate Slime', 'Jura Tempest Federation', and more. However, the others could at least figure out with ease that this King of the Jura Tempest Federation, which valued equality between all species be they human or monster, was an exceedingly strong creature. Demon Lords were occasionally mentioned by Muggle-borns as some of the strongest existences in Muggle fictional works and a Dragonoid Demon God threw together three powerful existences into one. Some were unwilling to believe this, which was understandable given its absurdity.

It was also mentioned that this king, who introduced himself as Rimuru Tempest, was extremely proficient in his own brand of wandless magic. His world's magic often came in the form of 'skills', as they were called, grouped into different categories based on how strong an effect the skill could cause. If true, being able to access information on these skills would be a great gain for the goblins, who had long been barred from gaining information on the art of wand making. The mention of dwarves who were experts at metalsmithing caught even more attention, piquing the interest of many a goblin who partook in the craft.

And then the events inside Vault 2501 were mentioned. Even the Head Goblin could hardly believe his ears when Rodraff said that this Rimuru had stacked billions of galleons worth of gold in there, not to mention building a quaint house and decorating the ceiling with balls of pure light that refused to be dispersed - all with minimal effort. Most of the goblins knew that Rodraff was not one to joke when it came to gold or what was in the vaults, so they were torn between believing it was true and thinking that Rodraff had finally lost his mind.

It was only at the invitation to go to this other world that the goblins began to believe in what Rodraff was telling them. Why? If Rimuru was lying about his origins from another world, then he would at most be able to transport them to an obscure and unvisited part of the Earth, but still a part of the Earth nonetheless. And even if he was lying, this obscure part of the Earth would still have to have a vast assortment of creatures including a different kind of goblin, widespread usage of 'skills', and Demon Lords as a well-known presence. It was a very tall task to fake something so pointless, the goblins all silently agreed that they would like to take a trip to this Jura Tempest Federation, if only to see what it was like.

But the second reason for Rimuru's visit to Gringotts was what connected all three of the events of the past few days. He had come to adopt a child, a very specific child, who just so happened to be the twin sister of the newly celebrated 'Boy-Who-Lived'. And what was the third event to happen in the recent past? That was the erasing of this child's existence by one Dumbledore. Many of the goblins at Gringotts refused to even be within ten feet of the old coot because of their disgust for that damned guise he always put up to fool the people around him. Griphook and the Head Goblin were the only ones unlucky enough to have to deal with the old man, much to the relief of the others.

With much discussion on the repercussions of each of the three events, separately and together, they came to a general consensus in a few regards.

First of all, the wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort was still flying from death as his name suggested, not yet in its grasp. It was simply too unlikely that a human child, not even holding a wand or any other magic foci, would be able to kill a wizard with such skill that he could terrorize an entire nation for eleven years on end. If anything, he might be hiding out somewhere in mainland Europe, severely injured by an accident and waiting to make his return to the stage.

Second of all, everyone available in Gringotts would have to begin the process of convincing extended family of wealthy convicted so-called Death Eaters to move money into their own vaults from the vaults of those Death Eaters. As Voldemort was gone for the time being, his followers were slowly being rounded up and thrown in Azkaban. Many of these followers were swimming in gold from their pureblood ancestry and/or their activities during the past eleven years. The goblins didn't care how gold was acquired, but only that they were able to get a portion of it. If an account was frozen, which had happened to the accounts of the imprisoned Death Eaters, the goblins could no longer collect fees and the likes from it. However, the next closest family member of each Death Eater was entitled to the wealth within that Death Eater's frozen vault. Therefore, the goblins had to try their hardest to keep the gold flowing in their direction, because that's just what they did.

Third of all, every goblin at Gringotts, even those not present at the meeting, should be more suspicious of Dumbledore by at least ten-fold from now on. The erasure of the identity of a child was for sure only the beginning of the old goat's newest plot to expand the Greater Good's reach. They would still do business with him because of all the gold he got from... somewhere, but they would definitely push for harder bargains with him to keep him in line at their bank.

Fourth of all, the time was perfect to establish relations with this Jura Tempest Federation they had only just learned about. Their ruler, Rimuru Tempest, had adopted the child that the old goat had erased from the Wizarding World, so he surely would not be actively looking to align himself with the British humans for the time being. In that case, the goblin nation was ready to extend an arm towards them, allowing both to gain a footing in each other's world. If successful, the goblin nation would gain what they imagined was a very powerful ally, and the Federation would have an ally more powerful than politics in the Wizarding World: gold.

Fifth of all, only half the goblins of Gringotts should go to visit the Federation. The bank could not close, not even for a few hours, so it was only natural that they could not be severely understaffed. The Head Goblin and Rodraff would be the leaders of the delegation and the goblins least impacted by the incarceration of the Death Eaters would follow them.

And with that, the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

As four figures walked into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, heads turned. Goblins and wizards alike felt the divinity practically radiating off of the group, stopping whatever they were doing to stare in wonder. Of course, divinity might have been the wrong word to use given what the four of them actually were, but how else could they describe the unknown sensation they were currently experiencing?

When they reached the center of the room, they stopped and waited. The wizards and witches all wondered what they could be waiting for, but the goblins already knew and their excitement was building quickly. Before long, their question was answered with the entrance of the Gringotts Head Goblin from the opposite side of the hall. What they weren't prepared for in the slightest were the words that would leave his mouth.

"Welcome again to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Your Majesty. Please, do come in."

Rimuru was quite glad to escape the whispering that erupted in the hall right after the goblin in from of him said that. He was also thankful that he had found that travel agency on Diagon Alley the first time he came here because Diablo and Testarossa would really need those instant-language-learning potions to follow the conversation.

Rimuru and company followed the goblin, who eventually introduced himself as the Head Goblin of the bank named Alluk, to his office. There, a considerable number of goblins were already seated, including Rodraff. Alluk locked the door and though Rimuru didn't know why he did it, he appreciated it because he planned on using a teleportation gate to take everyone to the capital city and he didn't want any random intruders. The Yomigaeri would more than likely be able to take care of an intruder, but he would rather spare them the extra work.

Standing before the goblins, he decided to make things brief on Earth so they could get to the Federation sooner rather than later.

"Hello. I am Rimuru Tempest, ruler of the Jura Tempest Federation. Beside me are Ciel, Diablo, and Testarossa," he began, motioning towards each of them. Taking Amy out of an Imaginary Space, he continued, "And this is now Amaryllis Tempest, or just Amy for short, with due thanks to your blood adoption ritual. The four of us are her adopters and it was requested by Rodraff that we allow you to follow the effects of non-human adopters in the ritual, which we have agreed to." Creating a large teleportation gate along the longer wall of the room without so much as blinking, much less using any hand or arm movements, the goblins were certainly impressed. With the final invitation from the King to visit his country, the goblins filed in after him and his entourage.

On the other side of the gate, everyone appeared on a path which led to a much grander gate. Such was the main entrance to the capital city. It was now very clear to the goblins, even those who were doubters, that this was indeed not Earth. The magic in the air felt quite different from that of the Earth. The newcomers also noted that the city was very organized in its construction, much unlike Diagon Alley and other wizarding locations. It was divided perfectly into four sections with a building much taller than anything the goblins had ever seen right in the center of the city. This sure was an impressive king if he could commission a work like this, for the city was truly massive.

They headed straight into that tallest building and sped up to the top floor at a speed that the goblins wished they had in Gringotts. There, at a large expensive meeting table was what could only be described as a very tall and very muscular green skinned goblin, or at least that's how it was for the goblins present. Perhaps that's what the goblins of this world were like. Whatever the case, the king went up to it, gave it a potion, and said something to it in a language the goblins didn't recognize. The green creature drank the potion, made a few interesting faces, and finally thanked the king profoundly. And then, the attention was turned back towards them.

"Welcome to Rimuru-sama's country, the Jura Tempest Federation, goblins of the other world," it began, in English this time. "I am Rigurd, the Prime Minister and holder of the title 'Goblin King'."

Alluk stepped forward and responded, "Thank you for your invitation, Your Majesty, Prime Minister." He bowed lightly to each that he thanked to emphasize the point. "I am Alluk, the Head Goblin of Gringotts, which I suppose you could equate to the 'Goblin King' of our nation ever since the humans removed our independence. I am glad to hear that a goblin is the Prime Minister of what seems to be such a powerful nation."

"Have hope, King Alluk, for we were but a humble village eight years ago," Rigurd responded, a reminiscing look spreading across his face. "Before Rimuru-sama found our little village, we were facing annihilation and I was on my last leg. But with his leadership, look where we are now! Even the Great War of five years ago was no trouble with Rimuru-sama leading us. This great city of his is what has become of our village in only eight years, so do not lose hope, King Alluk. Rimuru-sama can surely help you as well." Nearby, Diablo began to applaud with pride and a hint of smugness, but that last bit can be ignored. Alluk and several of the other goblins were moved by the story, beginning to see a new hope for their shattered nation. Rimuru had the decency to blush at the attention he was receiving.

"As I once said before the founding of the Federation, 'To everyone who went against us, we will bare our fangs and retaliate. To everyone who lends their hands to us, we will grant our blessing to them. To our opponents, we will do to them what they have done to us. In the future, I hope that we can be linked in a friendship one day.' You have lent your hands to us already by providing a link with Earth. It is only right that we do what we can to grant our blessings to you. Even through the division between our worlds, I hope we can be all be linked in a friendship, possibly even starting today." To the goblins, it was no wonder that this king was such a successful ruler. Even though his ideas and wishes were quite frankly naive, his charisma and divine aura combined to make him a very personable character.

"We express our deepest thanks to you, Your Majesty," Alluk replied. "I believe I can speak for our entire nation that I, too, hope we can all be linked in a friendship, most certainly starting today."

"All right, then! Let's get right to business!"

It would be a busy few weeks for Rigurd, having to deal with British politics and how they affected the goblins of that world, but Rigurd didn't mind in the slightest so long as he was useful to Rimuru-sama. In his eternal gratefulness to his Lord, he would strive to please with every chance.

* * *

It was the evening of the last day in November and Arabella Doreen Figg was sitting in a comfortable chair in her living room, watching the steam rise from her cup of tea. She had moved into the Muggle neighborhood of Little Whinging by Dumbledore's request a few weeks ago, though she didn't know the full reason for doing so. Even so, she tried her best to fit in quickly with her new neighbors so that she could do as he wished. She had made herself known as the reclusive kind lady that loved cats, though she would host the occasional gossip session with cookies and tea in her living room where all the neighborhood wives were invited for the afternoon. In fact, that was what she was doing at that very moment.

She didn't really want to hold these gossip sessions because it wasn't really her thing, but Dumbledore's request required her to gather information. Apparently, she was to look after a young girl by the name of Amaryllis that was to be dropped off with the Dursleys and make sure that nothing suspicious or dangerous would happen to her. She didn't know why anything suspicious or dangerous would come for a little girl, but out of her debts to and respect for Dumbledore, she obliged.

She wasn't particularly fond of the Dursleys, but she lived far enough from their house to deal with their existence. As long as she didn't have to see any of them more than once a week, she was sure that she would be fine. With the neighborhood gossip sessions being at most a weekly occurrence, that would not become a problem for the foreseeable future.

In this particular session, she reasoned that Dumbledore had probably done his work by then and she had just not seen the child for herself. It would finally be time to see if Petunia Dursley had 'given birth' to another child.

"Petunia, dear, you have a son, don't you?" She asked when the conversation permitted. Hopefully, she could use that to take the conversation in a helpful direction. Now, if only that horse wouldn't have to smile like that every time someone mentioned her child for even half a second.

"Yes! Dudley is the best son a mother could possibly ask for! It's a shame that you never did have a child, Arabella. Dudley will surely be a wonderful young man when he grows up!" In truth, she was also kind of interested in what the offspring of a walrus and a horse would grow up to be. Would it even be human?

"We all hope for the best in our children, Petunia. Have you thought about having another child, though?" She was inching closer to the information she was looking for now... Only to be faced with a thoughtful look. Huh, it's not often that the horse actually thinks.

"Vernon and I haven't discussed that yet, no," the horse began. "But I don't think we will have another child just yet. Vernon is still plenty busy with his job and we still want all of our attention on Dudley. I'm not sure if we could support another child quite like we are doing with Dudley, especially with Vernon away from home so much longer during the day." The women around her instantly related, complaining about how their working lives were still getting busier and busier. The damned government was seriously trying to end their lives with mountains of work and stress. And yet, this was not at all what Arabella Figg was thinking about.

For her, the thoughtful expression from Petunia could only mean that there had been no situation yet presented to her where she would have a second child. Therefore, Dumbledore must not have given the child to her yet. She would have to ask him about that later. For now, though, she would still have to partake in the gossiping.

Hours later, the others finally left her house and the mentally exhausted Arabella Figg went searching for a small trinket that Dumbledore had given him. Why he would give her such a tiny object as an emergency device, she had no idea, but that was the situation. Some thirty minutes later, she finally found it... in the cat litter. Well, there are worse places it could've been. Activating the device, she soon heard a crack in her living room and found Dumbledore already seated comfortably.

"Ah, good evening, Arabella dear. Is something the matter?"

"Good evening, Dumbledore. I suppose I'll cut straight to the chase. When are you going to drop off the Amaryllis girl? It's been weeks since you've alerted me to the issue and nothing has yet happened."

"What do you mean, my dear? I left her with the Dursleys a month ago to the day."

"Surely you jest, unless you are suggesting that Petunia Dursley's intelligence and acting skills grew spectacularly overnight. When I asked her if she wanted a second child, she had to _think_ about it. _Think_, Dumbledore. That's something she rarely does. If she had already been presented with a child, she wouldn't have to think about it at all and would either announce that she had a second child or bitterly downplay its existence."

"... This is quite the predicament. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Arabella."

"It is my job after all."

"The pieces are falling into place much faster than I had hoped. Perhaps the next part had already fallen into place the moment I disapparated from Privet Drive that night... Thank you, Arabella. I must make a visit to the Dursleys now. Good night." And with that, he abruptly left her living room.

Making his way towards the Dursley household, Dumbledore threw a weak Notice-Me-Not charm on himself so he wouldn't attract unnecessary attention. Knocking gently on the door, he was met with a kind smile from Petunia, although that only morphed into a face of disgust when she realized who was at the door.

"YOU! Why in God's name are _you_ here?! Can you not leave my family alone for the rest of our lives?"

"I am very sorry for disturbing you, Petunia dear, but there is one thing I must confirm with you. Has a young girl, just over a year old, named Amaryllis come into your care?" He wasn't actually sorry for 'disturbing them', though. He had merely shown up to the door and that much had already been deemed as disturbing? Ridiculous. But still, he had to keep up a good appearance to keep her from going any further, lest the neighbors might begin to notice if she really started to holler at him.

"No, I have never seen a girl with the name Amaryllis. That's all you wanted to know, so BE GONE!" With those two shouted words, Petunia slammed the door shut, but not before Dumbledore got a quick scan of her peripheral thoughts and determined that she was indeed telling the truth.

The cogs in the gears of Fate were moving faster than he could keep up. The most he could do was prepare for its next move. But he feared that even that might not be enough to prevent its march. Only Time would tell.


End file.
